


Here we are (on the phone again)

by raggirare



Series: Matsuhana Week - Side B [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, matsuhanaweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggirare/pseuds/raggirare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#MATSUHANAWEEK<br/>Day 1-B: Online</p>
<p>A little late because of finals. Oops. Hopefully I won't fall too far behind yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here we are (on the phone again)

Electricity tickled his fingertips in anticipation as he watched a familiar sight on his screen. A dial tone filled the too-large space of his too-empty dorm room (it had only been a couple days, not long enough to go and buy things to decorate his walls or even unpack his suitcase properly) and his eyes lingered on the familiar display image lingering about the connecting symbol, unable to help the smile on his lips (he had the same photo of his boyfriend napping shirtless on a sunny Ryuukyuu Islands’ beach as his phone wallpaper).

Time dragged on, though, and Hanamaki found himself doing math in his head, trying to figure out if maybe he had gotten the timezone wrong. He was sure this was the time that Matsukawa had said was the best time to call him, but now he was second guessing himself. He was still jetlagged, after all. He didn’t exactly trust his own brain in this state.

Just as he was going to end his attempt to dial in, though, there was a click and a moment of lag in his laptop before the screen filled with darkness before light began to seep in, the camera on the other end of the call slowly focusing on an unevenly lit face. A sleepy face that pulled a laugh from Hanamaki’s mouth as he realized what had happened.

“Did you fall asleep?”

A delay before a sleeping grumble reached the speakers, the hand not holding the phone lifting to rub sleep away from Matsukawa’s eyes, then cover a yawn and flick a nearby light switch, revealing the large male to be half-draped over a sofa.

The familiar sight had Hanamaki’s chest clenching around his heart, the early onset of homesickness that he had already predicted would happen. The long moments it took his boyfriend to get himself properly woken up and properly focused he simply spent taking in his face, a sad smile on his lips.

“I miss you.” The words tumbled from his lips in a quiet voice without him really meaning to, but he made no attempt to take it back, especially not with the way it caught Matsukawa’s attention, dark eyes off-centred as he stared at the screen of his phone rather than the camera.

“I know,” was the sleepy reply that finally came a long moment of silence later, Matsukawa slowly sitting up finally and tugging at the plug stretched into his lobe. “I miss you, too.”

The sight of the soft pink sakura symbol emblazoned on the dark wood made Hanamaki’s heart swell and had him lifting his hand to the necklace hanging around his neck to the rectangular silver charm hanging there, the pad of his finger pressing into the blue indent of the river (he’d been joking when he said that they should buy something to help them remember each other during his three months away on this internship, but his boyfriend hadn’t and the necklace had been something he felt was far too good for him).

“How much longer until I can see you again?”

“Two months, twenty-four days and approximately thirteen hours.”

Hanamaki was just glad that Matsukawa wasn’t giving him hell for wanting to come home so early when he had only been here for a short time already. He’d get through, he knew that. It was the opportunity of a life time, working an internship with Time magazine for three months in the Hong Kong-based branch, but it didn’t mean he wasn’t going to miss the person he loved the most, and feel guilty for leaving him all alone back home to work full-time and come home to an empty house every night.

But he tried not to think about it. He pushed it to the back of his mind and focused on the quiet words reaching him through the laptop speakers. There would be plenty of time to feel lonely and guilty later. Right now, he needed to just focus on his boyfriend and the relaxing feeling he provided even from so far away.

(Maybe if he gave Matsukawa his best fake smile, then he’d start to believe himself as well.)


End file.
